Changing Winds
by Harriet Weasley
Summary: The continuation of Ashley Snape's Secret where Ashley has told her secret to her fellow classmates. It would be beneficial for you to read Ashley Snape's Secret first. ENJOY!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This story starts near the beginning of December and will continue until I feel my muse has stopped. Mind you, that all characters, except for Ashley and any other original ones, belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy the Sequel!!!!

Changing Winds

Chapter 1

Ashley Snape walked into her potions classroom with her friends. Her hazel eyes were alight with laughter as Ron showed her a letter from his older brother about a mishap with a certain dragon. Her shoulder length brown hair was in its customary ponytail she wore for potions. It whipped Harry in the face as she turned her head to face the teacher of the class, Professor Severus Snape.

"Well, Ron, if you count the number of times Norbert burned Hagrid and you three, Charlie should know by now not to trust him around any parchment." Ashley laughed.

"I know, but the letter was from my mum and, boy, was she sore. She sent him a howler because he was so careless. Boy, do I hate her howlers," he said in a low voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous quartet," a drawling voice was heard from behind them.

The four ignored Draco Malfoy and continued towards their seats. They didn't want to get any points taken off or a detention. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless as he noticed that he was being ignored. 

"Class, we're going to be learning about a potion that is very difficult to brew. So, I want you all to copy down the ingredients and start to research what each would do and how they work together," Snape said as he revealed the Wolfsbane potion on the board.

Ashley looked at the ingredients and just about passed out. She knew that she wouldn't be able to brew the potion without getting sick. But she wrote down the ingredients and started her research, even though she knew the concoction by heart.

By the end of class, most of the students had the first three ingredients researched. There was a total of eleven ingredients to be researched before they began to brew the potion. She needed to speak to her uncle so she stayed behind after everyone else had left, the trio leaving reluctantly, knowing the problem.

"Uncle Severus, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ashley asked.

"Okay, but I know what you are going to ask and I want you to know why I'm doing this project," he said. "I'm trying to find out which ingredient is making you pass out during and after your transformations."

"How do we explain why I'm not going to making the potion? I have enough trouble with drinking the brew," Ashley said with a grimace.

"I have something to ask of you," he stated. "I would like to announce to this group about you being a werewolf. I know it will spread throughout the school, but for this project to work, the others will need to know why and try to work harder to achieve a successful solution."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashley was stunned by what her uncle had asked of her and was in her room, trying to figure out if she should allow her secret to come out in the open. She worked so hard to be accepted when she arrived that she had the comfort of the friendship of the Gryffindor House.

She hadn't told Harry, Ron, or Hermione about her uncle's request and she didn't know why. She felt like she needed to speak to someone, but she didn't know who would understand. Then the perfect person popped into her head.

Professor Lupin! Surely, he would understand her predicament. Maybe he can counsel her on the problem. He has been there whenever she needed him and he also carries her back to the infirmary each morning after the full moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashley walked to the door of Professor Lupin's classroom. She was able to hear him finishing up the lecture he was giving some seventh year students. She waited at the door as he gave a homework assignment and dismissed the class.

The students all filed out of the room and Ashley entered to watch Lupin gather together his supplies. He looked up to see her in standing in front of his desk.

"Anything I can help you with, Miss Snape?" he asked kindly.

"Can I ask your opinion about something?"

"Sure. Come into my office. I'll prepare some tea for our discussion," he invited.

They walk into his office and she sat in a chair opposite from the desk. He gathered cups and the tea service and prepared the tea. All this was done in silence as Ashley tried to think of a way to broach the subject that had her all worked up.

"Professor, I had a talk with my uncle and he wants to tell my potions group about me being a werewolf because we're working on finding a solution to my problem with the Wolfsbane potion. I'm all muddled on whether or not I should let them know," Ashley spoke out in a rush.

"Well, Ashley, he spoke to me about it also and I think that you should because you will need to explain why you are not going to be working on brewing the potion," he said. "I know that the rest of the school will find out, but maybe your true friends will stick by you."

"I know, sir, but, I'm very scared that the friends I have already made will shun me as a result."

"Does anyone besides the teachers know about you being a werewolf?"

"Yes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I told them after my second transformation here at school."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

          After talking with Professor Lupin, Ashley strolled out to the lake to think about her decision.  She sat on an old log and stared at the reflective surface of the lake.  Even though it was winter, the temperature was at a moderate level, so she didn't need a heavy cloak.  She sat there for what seemed like hours when a shadow fell over her.  She looked up at the person.

          "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ashley asked, disgustedly.

          "Just checking in on our Head of House's relative," he sneered.  "Why are you alone, little traitor?"

          "Because I want to be, so leave me alone," she replied, turning back to the lake.

          "You shouldn't turn your back on me," he growled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

          "Let me go!" she yelled as he turned her to face him.

          She was struggling against him as he pulled her into a kiss.  She fought with all of her strength, but he was too strong.  He had a grip like a clamp on her shoulders.

          She was finally able to pull her head away and scream.  She kept screaming as he threw her down and took off running, but not before she caught him with a sharp kick to the shins.

          She laid on the ground, her screams turning into sobs as Hagrid, Professor Sprout, and Madame Hooch came sprinting into view from three different directions with their classes in tow.

          "Miss Snape, are you okay?" Madame Hooch asked.

          "Wha' 'appened?" Hagrid demanded.

          Cho Chang came over and tried to hug Ashley, but Ashley started to panic again as she felt the arms wrap around her again.  Cho stepped back and looked up when Sprout told her to go and get the nurse and her uncle.

          As Cho ran to the castle, the other students were told to go to their common rooms.  Ashley stopped crying and looked at the concerned faces of the teachers that surrounded her.  She took a couple of deep breaths to settle herself down.

          "Miss Snape, can you tell us what happened?" Professor Sprout asked quietly of the fifth year Gryffindor.

          "I…I…I was sit…sitting here, thinking of a problem, when Draco Malfoy came up behind me.  I quietly told him to leave me alone.  He then grabbed me and forced a kiss on me, holding me tightly.  I was finally able to kick him and scream," she told them haltingly.  "He then dropped me and ran.  Then you all showed up."

          By this time, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape showed up, missing the beginning of the explanation.  Pomfrey gave orders that Ashley be taken to the infirmary, so when Ashley started to protest, her uncle picked her up and carried her to the castle.

          "Uncle Severus, please let me go.  I just want to go to my dorm and sleep."

          "No, you'll let Pomfrey check you over then you'll tell me who hurt you," he replied in anger.

          "Everything all right, Severus?" a gentle voice asked as they entered the castle.

          "No, headmaster, it seems like my niece was attacked while sitting by the lake," Snape answered as he continued towards the Hospital Wing.  "I mean to find out who did it."

          When the group arrived at  he Hospital Wing, all but Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were shooed back to what they were doing.  Madame Pomfrey went about getting Ashley settled in and the proper potions to calm her down.

          "Now, Miss Snape, can tell us who attacked you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

          "Yes, it was Draco Malfoy," she answered as Madame Pomfrey handed her a goblet of the Dreamless Sleep potion.

          "Are you sure?"

          "Yes, he called me a traitor and said that I shouldn't turn my back on him," she stated firmly as her uncle's face filled with fury.

          "Now, Severus, I'll handle this along with Minerva, you just concentrate on your **NIECE**," Dumbledore said, stressing that the victim was his niece.

          "Why?  He is in my house," Snape snarled.

          "Because you won't be objective, Severus," McGonagall replied as she helped Ashley , who fell asleep immediately after drinking the potion.  "You sit her with her so she doesn't wake up alone."

          The two professors walked out of the infirmary to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming in.  They were told to go back to their common room after assuring them that Ashley would be okay.  They didn't want to leave but knew McGonagall was tough and meant what she said.

          The two professors went in search of Draco Malfoy, whom they found in the Library.  They took him to the headmaster's office to discuss Ashley's accusations.  They knew if he denied it, that veritaserum would be needed to gain the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Ashley was still asleep with her uncle sitting by her bedside. Severus was very worried. His niece was a strong person, so this reaction was something he wasn't expecting.

'Maybe this is the break though you needed to get over your parent's death,' he thought to himself.

"How is she, Severus?" Lupin's voice floated form the fireplace.

"She is asleep, Lupin. Do you know what happened?" Severus was rougher than he meant to be.

"Only that she is in the Hospital Wing, I have Harry, Ron, and Hermione here in my office."

"I'll talk to you in private about it later, Lupin."

"Fine, Severus. If you need a break, let me know, I'll sit with her," Remus offered.

"Thank you."

When Severus looked back at Ashley, she was thrashing around on the bed. Severus knew she was having a nightmare about something. He tried to wake her up, but he wasn't able to.

"Professor Snape! What are doing?" Pomfrey snapped, coming into the room.

"She is having a nightmare. Did you give her a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Yes, I did, Professor, but she may be immune to it like most werewolves," Poppy said. "Try to wake her."

"I'm trying to," he said as he continued to hold his niece.

She finally woke up after ten minutes of trying to wake her. She was sweaty with tears running down her face. She looked at Severus and launched herself into his arms. He held her close as she cried. She was too distraught to speak right then.

After all of her pent up emotions burs out, she calmed down to an occasional sniffle, but she stayed in her uncle's arms. She soon fell asleep in his arms, curled up like she was four years old.

The headmaster came into the infirmary and smiled to himself. Despite the grave news he had, he was touched at how much the Potions Master had changed when Ashley came into his life.

"Severus?" the headmaster quietly interrupted the Potions Master's soft crooning.

"Yes, headmaster," Snape softly answered.

"You ought to know what Mr. Malfoy said in his defense," Dumbledore reported. "He stated that he was in the library working on the Potions research project you had given his class. Madame Pince corroborated his statement."

"So, someone is running around, using Polyjuice Potion, attacking innocent students," Snape said, placing Ashley back down on the bed. He then stared to pace the room.

"Looks like it, Severus. I would like to know is why? Why was Ashley targeted? Or, if there were other attacks, why weren't they reported?"

"I don't know, but I want her to be safe. What can we do?" Snape asked.

"Well, let's give her time to rest. You need to go take care of your class, so I'll sit with her," Dumbledore offered.

"Okay, headmaster, but she is immune to the Dreamless Sleep potion and she has been having some nightmares," Snape explained to him. "She may not calm down, if she doesn't, let me know."

"Go on and teach your class, I'll take care of her."

Dumbledore sat with Ashley for about a half an hour before she started to thrash around again. Dumbledore tried to calm her down, but she didn't calm down. He was just about to send for her uncle when Ashley woke up.

When she finally woke up, Ashley yelled out for her parents. When Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and realized where she was and what happened during the summer. She then looked around for her uncle, not seeing him.

"Professor, where is Uncle Severus?" she asked in a small voice.

"He is teaching his class, child. Would you like him here?"

"Yes, sir. I want to make sure he still wants me. All I ever seem to do is cause trouble for him," she stated with tears in her eyes.

"You are wanted, but I'll go get him. I'll let your uncle talk to you. I'm gonna go take over his class so he can come to you."

He left the infirmary and Ashley laid thinking, about what she was feeling and the dreams that she had. She was dreaming about the night her parents were killed. She was feeling that she shouldn't stay to cause her uncle trouble. She seemed to make his life harder. Her life was becoming too hard to handle.

After about ten minutes, Snape walked into the room and sat down at Ashley's bedside. He grabbed her hand and just stared at her. He was relieved to know that she was awake.

"Ashley, I know what you told the headmaster. I want you here, no matter what happens," he said without preamble. "I hope you finish out your schooling here at Hogwarts."

"Why do you want me? I'm nothing but trouble. Everyone treats me like scum," she said, not looking at him.

"Ashley, don't worry, they'll see you as the warm person you are, not the cold person I am," he rebutted. "I don't think you're trouble, just the opposite. You made my life better, gave me a purpose to live."

"Uncle, you may not tell my class," she started, but held up her hand to quiet him down when he started to argue. "I will. If we can find the reason why I pass out, I may feel more comfortable."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Ashley spent two nights in the Hospital Wing. She only allowed her uncle and the other teachers in to see her, not the trio or other students. Lupin had given her the greatest support with her decision to tell the fifth years about herself when he offered to be there with her as she told her story to her fellow classmates.

Ashley spent the next few days catching up on the homework and class work that she missed. She missed an important Charms class and had to have a special session with Professor Flitwick to make up the work. She felt that she needed to keep her grades with an uncle on staff at her school.

When Potions came around again, she was quite nervous and showed up at her uncle's office early to speak with him. She found Professor Lupin already there. She gave them both a weak smile and sat in a chair next to Lupin. She was fiddling with some loose tendrils of hair as she looked at her uncle.

"Now, Ashley, will you be okay with this?" Snape asked.

"As much as I can be, uncle. I'm happy that you're here, Remus," Ashley said. "Do you know what will happen?"

"There may be some outrage, but these kids will accept you, Ashley. When Ron Weasley first found out that I was a werewolf, he wouldn't let me near him," Lupin said. "Now, look, he has no problem with me."

"Okay, I'm ready. I need to get this over with," Ashley said after taking a few deep breaths.

"I'll go in first then you two come in when I say so," Snape said.

The two sat in the office for about five minutes before they were called in. Ashley got up and grabbed her bag. Lupin held the door for her and they went into the classroom. She faced her fellow classmates and shook like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Now, listen to Miss Snape as she tells you the story of why she transferred to Hogwarts," Snape commanded in his harsh way.

"Hi, everyone. I… I had to move to England and Hogwarts because my parents were killed in July. They were… ," here she stopped and took a deep breath; "they were killed by a werewolf. We were walking through Central Park and the thing jumped out at us. I… I… I was the only one who survived, but I had a bite on my leg."

"Ashley, are you a werewolf?" Pavarti Patil asked, her brown eyes were huge.

"Yes, Pavarti, I am. But I have a problem. The Wolfsbane potion somehow reacts to me. On the night of the full moon, when I transform, I'm unconscious by morning. We don't know what is causing the problem, hence the research project," Ashley said.

The cries of fear and outrage burst forth from the Slytherin side of the room. They didn't want another werewolf in school with them. They were making noises of getting Ashley out of the school. Ashley heard this and tried to remain clam.

"Listen, everyone, do you have a problem with me here?" Lupin asked suddenly.

"No!" shouted the Gryffindor side.

"Not really," was the grudging answer from the Slytherins.

"Miss Snape is here to stay, I will not send my niece away," Snape said menacingly. "I want to find out what is making her pass out at each full moon, so get started on your research."

Ashley escaped to her seat and pulled out her books, parchment and quills and ink. She started her own research. She kept her gaze averted from everyone and concentrated on her potions book. Lupin left he room with a nod to everyone while Snape went to his desk and sat down. He looked over the group and his gaze settled on Ashley as she worked.

The class time went fast and the bell rang. They all got up and started to leave. The Slytherins all avoiding Ashley. She just packed up slowly and stayed in her seat. She was going to speak to her uncle about an idea she suddenly came up with regarding the Wolfsbane potion.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

The rest of the Gryffindors all stayed and came up to her. They all wanted to show their support to Ashley and tell her that she was still their friends. They were all outraged at the statements and treatment she had gotten from the Slytherins.

"I take it you all don't have a class," Snape asked.

"We're just going to go for lunch now, sir," Ron said and they all left, except for Ashley.

"May I speak with you, sir?" Ashley asked.

"Fine, let's go to my rooms, Ashley."

They left the classroom and walked a few yards to Snape's rooms. He opened his door and ushered her in. He needed to speak with her, anyway, regarding the attack on Halloween and the reason he was going to be gone for the Christmas holidays.

"I'm going to have some lunch delivered h ere, Ashley. This way we can talk freely," he said as a house elf suddenly popped into the room.

"I have an idea of why I pass out, Uncle Severus," Ashley spoke up.

"What? Tell me," he urged.

"Could it be my menstrual cycle? I mean, I'm usually just starting my cycle or I'm in the middle of it when it is time for my transformation," she explained.

"You may be on to something, Ashley. How did you come up with this theory?"

"Well, one of the ingredients I was researching is the human blood used is menstrual blood. The hormones in it would clash with my hormones, which are usually very mixed up," she said.

"I think you hit it on the nail, Ashley. Why didn't I think of this?" he said. "I'll look into it and see what I can do. Now, on to a different subject."

"What, uncle?"

"Well, it is about the Christmas holidays," he said. "I can't be here. I'm working on a project for the headmaster. I'm so sorry that I won't be able to spend our first Christmas together."

"But, uncle, can't someone else do it," Ashley asked. "I really wanted to spend them with you."

"I know, but it can't be helped. I talked with Molly Weasley, and she is willing to have you come and stay with them for the holidays," he said. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will be there also. It would put my mind at ease if you would spend it with some close friends. I'll try to come and see you."

"Well, if you really want me to, I'll go, but I'll miss you terribly."

"I know, but this is for the fight against the Dark Lord," he said. "I'm working hard to bring him down, but I need to be completely focused."

"Does this have anything to do with where you were on Halloween?" she asked.

"Yes, it does."

"I'll go, but just try to visit. I have a special gift for you," she said. "I always make my gifts instead of buying them."

"Okay, let's eat."

They spent the next thirty minutes eating and talking. He was telling her that he was proud of how well she was doing in all of her classes. He was kept informed by all the teachers of her progress in all of her classes. He was aware that she was working her hardest even though she had missed quite a few classes.

They were both finished and Ashley excused herself. She needed to go to her room to get her books for her afternoon classes. She never carried around more than two classes worth of books with her.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

She got her books for her afternoon classes and went to meet her friends at Hagrid's hut for their Care Of Magical Creatures class. She was too late to be escorted by Hagrid, so she walked on her own. She hurried to get there when she saw something that was unusual in the Forbidden Forest.

She didn't know what to do, go to class, check it out, or go back and tell a professor. She decided to go back to the school and tell the first professor that she saw. She was hurrying towards the front door when the trees opened up.

There was a rustle of leaves and brush as a scruffy looking wizard stumbled out of the wood. She screamed in fright and backed away as he stumbled towards her. She didn't know who he was, but she didn't stay to find out. She bolted towards the school and into Professor Dumbledore.

"Whoa, child, what is wrong?" he asked, looking at her frightened features.

"There is a strange man out front, sir. He looks… well, he looks like he was beaten," she stuttered.

"Go get your uncle then go back to your tower!" he commanded.

Ashley did as she was told and left. After getting Snape, she went to Gryffindor tower and found the seventh year class studying. They looked up and then ignored her. She had the feeling that they heard that she was a werewolf. Only one approached her.

"Are you all right, Ashley?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"I've been better, someone just came out of the Forbidden Forest looking very beaten and injured," she answered, shaking slightly.

"Do you know who it was?" Katie Bell asked.

"No."

They all went back to their work when the rest of the Gryffindors came in. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went straight to Ashley's side and asked what happened. She told them what she told Alicia and then shuddered. She was still spooked over what she saw.

"Does this have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Maybe, but I haven't had any twinges or pain, though. Do you remember anything else about the person, Ashley?" Harry asked.

"Let me see, he had ragged brown robes and straggly gray hair that had bald patches in it, he also was whimpering something about being 'sorry' and 'prongs'," she replied, thinking hard.

"You don't think it could be Pettigrew, Harry. Sounds an awful lot like him," Ron said.

"I certainly hope so. It may mean that Sirius may be free soon," Harry said, sounding incredibly hopeful.

They all sat there, thinking about what Ashley saw when she thought of her conversation with her uncle. She felt that her friends should know about her solution to the Wolfsbane potion that she came up with and also where she was going to spend Christmas. She hoped that Ron wouldn't be too upset that she was going to go to his home and her uncle would be visiting her there.

She was about to ask him when Professor McGonagall came in and asked for the four of them to follow her. They all followed her out of the common room and towards Dumbledore's office. They were confused as to what was going on.

They entered the headmaster's office to find him with Lupin, Snape, the guy Ashley saw, and a weird guy with a bowler hat. The four students were puzzled as to why they were called before the headmaster and the others,

"Now, you four, you may be wondering why I had you brought here," Dumbledore stated. "Well, the person Miss Snape saw coming out of the Forbidden Forest is Peter Pettigrew. He has seen the errors of his way and will testify in Mr. Black's pardon. Harry, you'll have your godfather."

"What is to become of him, sir?" Harry asked, giving the rat a killing glare.

"He is going to give us information on Voldemort, then he'll get the Dementor's Kiss," the man with the bowler, who introduced himself as Cornelius Fudge, said.

"We're just waiting for Sirius to show up," Lupin said.

"And here I am," a voice came out of nowhere. "I can see why I was called here."

"Well, Mr. Black, from what Mr. Pettigrew has told me, you're a free man," Fudge said. "Your name will be cleared tomorrow."

"You finally believe me," Sirius said. "I've been saying it for the last fourteen years."

"Sirius!" Harry spoke up. "Don't ruin it!"

"Okay," Dumbledore said. "Ashley, I need to tell you about the attack on you two weeks ago."

"What?" "What attack?" "Ashley, why didn't you tell us?" were the questions from the trio.

"Yes, professor?"

"Well, Mr. Pettigrew had told us that Voldemort has taken an interest in you. He found out that you are a werewolf, so he had a new Death Eater recruit pose as Mr. Malfoy to get on the school grounds," Dumbledore explained. "We have a leak on the staff here, because this happened before you announced to your class about your condition."

"Well, sir, unless someone else was eavesdropping on any conversations I have had with anyone who knew. Outside the staff, only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew about it," she said.

"We'll find out, so you are not able to go anywhere on your own, even when you are in the castle," Dumbledore said.

At this point, Fudge stood up and grabbed his bowler hat. "Well, Dumbledore, I'll leave you to take care of matters here while I take Mr. Pettigrew to the Dementors."

"Good evening, Cornelius," Dumbledore said as Fudge walked out of the office with Pettigrew in tow.

"Ashley, I would like you to move into my rooms with me," Snape said. "It would be for your protection."

"Uncle Severus! I want to stay in Gryffindor tower! If I move to your rooms, it would look like I am a spy to my fellow classmates," Ashley protested.

"Ashley, I want you to stay with me. I'm not going to argue with you," Snape stated firmly. "You can still study up there with your housemates, but I'll be there by curfew to escort you to my rooms."

"Uncle Severus? NO! Please, can't I stay in my dorm!" Ashley cried.

"No, your safety is my main concern," he snapped at her. "I know how ruthless the Dark Lord can be to people who resist him."

"Uncle Severus, don't you trust me? Or Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Ashley pleaded.

"Ashley, your uncle is right," Remus said. "You need the protection of a full-grown wizard to protect you, not students. They aren't knowledgeable enough."

"But, Remus, you know how hard I had to work to be accepted in my house," Ashley cried. "I have finally made more friends than I knew."

"Ashley, I know how you feel," Lupin said, "because I went thru it myself. I can tell you, that if they value your friendship, they'll be concerned about your safety."

"Uncle Severus, why? Why must I leave my dorm? With all that Harry went thru and is still going thru, he can still stay in Gryffindor Tower," Ashley said.

"Hey, don't get me involved in this, Ashley," Harry said.

"Miss Snape, I'm sorry to say that I agree with your uncle," McGonagall said.

"Okay, I'll go, but you're going to have to wait until I am ready to leave the common room," she said darkly.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes until I'll go in and get you."


End file.
